staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2512
January *4: DSC Companies PowerStrike Auto and Al Aron's Shipyards merge into Power-Shipyards *30: A Deadly Blizzard hits the Clopredian City of Gargand's Fort (Acclamon) and lasts until Febuary 4th February *4: The Gargand's Fort Blizzard ends with 19,208 dead *10: The Sentence for playing "JueTeng" changes from 10 years to resocialization in the UTSEA *26: James Ranson is found guilty of Treason and sentenced to (Asignación Insólito) "Unusual Assignment" and along with 1500 convicts is sent to destroy the Oya Superweapon and then deported to the Marathon Sector March *10: Layton Christabella Jeffers (2498-2512) is killed by UTSEA Police in the District of Poland after he allegedly assaulted a police officer, the Jeffers Riots begin and last until 2513. *12: Ozkarocov Olivar founds the Zhaoyung Cartel *19: Spitter Grei is elected Kal Nedis of Hyperius following Lidel Grei's departure. *19: UTSEA Forces depart from Sovius . *23: Sovius becomes an independent State and celebrates it's independence known as "Egression Day" April *10: Five Independent Couriers break away from the Arcmind (including Draliska who wanders) the other Four continue the Kandlian Civil War *28: RedTiger Park opens in the District of China May *2: USR Monitor Cruiser VE-7761 mysteriously explodes killing 4500 including 7 members of the original Taigo Reformation panel, conspiracy theories surge. *15: UTSEA Explorer Craft "Space Prodigy" rediscovers the Arc'Belaren homeworld of Telaron in the Marathon Sector June *1: A Tornado outbreak kills 29 in the District of US, as the public was assured by forecasters that this years Tornado season was over with. *7: USR and UTSEA recapture Zilicile and Archenlusz from the TEC, the last two planets owned by the TEC in the Sapphirian Sector. July *1: PMFT Fire Series: General Enraldy crushes Varenov Kashtun 479 to 100, though many spectators have claimed Enraldy hacked the system, the public signs a petition to investigate Enraldy and the 2512 Series. *3: BZF Agent Hailo Jorgenzi is arrested by SkyTech forces and charged with spying on Antarctos, he is sentenced to Resocialization August *1: Centerpoint Station is completed *12: Centerpoint Alliance is founded: AVS, Star Relic Empire, Federation of Tydoran Systems, TEC, USR and UTSEA become founding members *13: Boreluzian Federation, Halacava, Kall, Kanderarch, Capricon, Saurian Miner's Guild, SkyTech, Sniverian Republic, Univorpal, Wolfenzi Star Empire and Kalrein all join the Centerpoint Alliance. *14: Hylogan Directorate, Hyperius, Kandaris and Sedona join the Centerpoint Alliance *15: Zarnian Second Empire joins the Centerpoint Alliance *17: Germanica Joins the Centerpoint Alliance *19: Aegio-Copatia, The Infinity Swarm and Lonia join the Centerpoint Alliance *20: The "Big Seven" is founded wtih UTSEA, USR, AVS, Star Relic Empire, Infinity Swarm, FTS, and TEC becoming members thus leading the Centerpoint Alliance *21: Castele, Clopred Kingdoms and Sangerrika join the Centerpoint Alliance *22: The Tegth disease reaches the UTSEA colonies and kills 487 outright on Incana *23: A Lithos-Rail system collapses in Gormandy, Adairis killing 50 *27: Hydron joins the Centerpoint Alliance *28 Klorus joins the Centerpoint Alliance *30: Krovan Loyalist Dominion, Kuparia, Kyleria and the Lorian Empire join the Centerpoint Alliance September *11: The Josminian Maliquate begins destroying Boralissian Statues on Borales, Boralissian Police fight a four day war against them *18: Noemi Cerda retires from the Axis of Freedom as her health begins to turn for the worse, Matt McClellan becomes commander of the AoF in her place. *21: 7,992 people are killed in in the September 21st Attacks at 3 location, one at the New Sapphirian Alliance center in New Tygotan City, Leo Taigo is moderately injured and many more killed when one of the four hijacked monitors crashes into the Kal Nedis Directory in Saffron, one in the Horat Governorship Center in Horat City, and another crashes into the ocean, likely on course to Chensin Province. The NSAC collapses and destroys 7 other structures while the Horat Center is repaired in 2514, the USR picks up the pieces and by 2513 forms a coaltion to eradicate Anti-Natogytt Viserak forces in the Sapphirian Sector. *26: The "Karazel Mozilhein Kalorar" (Karazel's New Charter) is put into action in Castele October *8: An Earthquake strikes Shrineopolis killing 28 * 18: Calor Kitchuma succeeds Spitter Lacereon VII for control of Alpha Squadron * 25: Satista De'Latonus returns to her home of Korelekon after spying on the USR for 16 years. November *14: The Black Fist bans Internet usage in Williamsburg * 16: Alevix Satono is appointed Commissar of TEC Reclamation Armada * 25: The Federalist party of Williamsburg storms the Black Fist held capitol in Williamsburg and burns down the entire complex, the Williamsburg Warring States Era begins on this day. * 29: Greg Frank dies in a house fire (2473-2512) December *13: Courier: Vrumox breaks away from the weakened Arcmind's will and rebels on Tygotan, after a 3 hour battle, Vrumox and a small Swarm depart for Kandlios. * 19: Planet Borneva joins the UTSEA * 31: Patreon: Saolang Chun's brings his fleet to Tygotan. Category:Years